The western corn rootworm (WCR), Diabrotica virgifera virgifera LeConte, is one of the most devastating corn rootworm species in North America and is a particular concern in corn-growing areas of the Midwestern United States. The northern corn rootworm (NCR), Diabrotica barberi Smith and Lawrence, is a closely-related species that co-inhabits much of the same range as WCR. There are several other related subspecies of Diabrotica that are significant pests in the Americas: the Mexican corn rootworm (MCR), D. virgifera zeae Krysan and Smith; the southern corn rootworm (SCR), D. undecimpunctata howardi Barber; D. balteata LeConte; D. undecimpunctata tenella; D. speciosa Germar; and D. u. undecimpunctata Mannerheim. The United States Department of Agriculture has estimated that corn rootworms cause $1 billion in lost revenue each year, including $800 million in yield loss and $200 million in treatment costs.
Both WCR and NCR are deposited in the soil as eggs during the summer. The insects remain in the egg stage throughout the winter. The eggs are oblong, white, and less than 0.004 inches in length. The larvae hatch in late May or early June, with the precise timing of egg hatching varying from year to year due to temperature differences and location. The newly hatched larvae are white worms that are less than 0.125 inches in length. Once hatched, the larvae begin to feed on corn roots. Corn rootworms go through three larval instars. After feeding for several weeks, the larvae molt into the pupal stage. They pupate in the soil, and then they emerge from the soil as adults in July and August. Adult rootworms are about 0.25 inches in length.
Corn rootworm larvae complete development on corn and several other species of grasses. Larvae reared on yellow foxtail emerge later and have a smaller head capsule size as adults compared to larvae reared on corn. Ellsbury et al. (2005) Environ. Entomol. 34:627-34. WCR adults feed on corn silk, pollen, and kernels on exposed ear tips. Adults will quickly shift to preferred silks and pollen when they become available. NCR adults also feed on reproductive tissues of the corn plant. WCR females typically mate once. Branson et al. (1977) Ann. Entom. Soc. America 70(4):506-8.
Most of the rootworm damage in corn is caused by larval feeding. Newly hatched rootworms initially feed on fine corn root hairs and burrow into root tips. As the larvae grow larger, they feed on and burrow into primary roots. When corn rootworms are abundant, larval feeding often results in the pruning of roots all the way to the base of the corn stalk. Severe root injury interferes with the roots' ability to transport water and nutrients into the plant, reduces plant growth, and results in reduced grain production, thereby often drastically reducing overall yield. Severe root injury also often results in lodging of corn plants, which makes harvest more difficult and further decreases yield. Furthermore, feeding by adults on the corn reproductive tissues can result in pruning of silks at the ear tip. If this “silk clipping” is severe enough during pollen shed, pollination may be disrupted.
Control of corn rootworms may be attempted by crop rotation, chemical insecticides, biopesticides (e.g., the spore-forming gram-positive bacterium, Bacillus thuringiensis (Bt)), transgenic plants that express Bt toxins, or a combination thereof. Crop rotation suffers from the disadvantage of placing restrictions upon the use of farmland. Moreover, oviposition of some rootworm species may occur in crop fields other than corn or extended diapause results in egg hatching over multiple years, thereby mitigating the effectiveness of crop rotation practiced with corn and other crops.
Chemical insecticides are the most heavily relied upon strategy for achieving corn rootworm control. Chemical insecticide use, though, is an imperfect corn rootworm control strategy; over $1 billion may be lost in the United States each year due to corn rootworm when the costs of the chemical insecticides are added to the costs of yield loss from the rootworm damage that may occur despite the use of the insecticides. High populations of larvae, heavy rains, and improper application of the insecticide(s) may all result in inadequate corn rootworm control. Furthermore, the continual use of insecticides may select for insecticide-resistant rootworm strains, as well as raise significant environmental concerns due to their toxicity to non-target species.
RNA interference (RNAi) is a process utilizing endogenous cellular pathways, whereby an interfering RNA (iRNA) molecule (e.g., a double stranded RNA (dsRNA) molecule) that is specific for all, or any portion of adequate size, of a target gene results in the degradation of the mRNA encoded thereby. In recent years, RNAi has been used to perform gene “knockdown” in a number of species and experimental systems; for example, Caenorhabditis elegans, plants, insect embryos, and cells in tissue culture. See, e.g., Fire et al. (1998) Nature 391:806-11; Martinez et al. (2002) Cell 110:563-74; McManus and Sharp (2002) Nature Rev. Genetics 3:737-47.
RNAi accomplishes degradation of mRNA through an endogenous pathway including the DICER protein complex. DICER cleaves long dsRNA molecules into short fragments of approximately 20 nucleotides, termed small interfering RNA (siRNA). The siRNA is unwound into two single-stranded RNAs: the passenger strand and the guide strand. The passenger strand is degraded, and the guide strand is incorporated into the RNA-induced silencing complex (RISC). Micro ribonucleic acids (miRNAs) are structurally very similar molecules that are cleaved from precursor molecules containing a polynucleotide “loop” connecting the hybridized passenger and guide strands, and they may be similarly incorporated into RISC. Post-transcriptional gene silencing occurs when the guide strand binds specifically to a complementary mRNA molecule and induces cleavage by Argonaute, the catalytic component of the RISC complex. This process is known to spread systemically throughout some eukaryotic organisms despite initially limited concentrations of siRNA and/or miRNA, such as plants, nematodes, and some insects.
Only transcripts complementary to the siRNA and/or miRNA are cleaved and degraded, and thus the knock-down of mRNA expression is sequence-specific. In plants, several functional groups of DICER genes exist. The gene silencing effect of RNAi persists for days and, under experimental conditions, can lead to a decline in abundance of the targeted transcript of 90% or more, with consequent reduction in levels of the corresponding protein. In insects, there are at least two DICER genes, where DICER1 facilitates miRNA-directed degradation by Argonaute1. Lee et al. (2004) Cell 117(1):69-81. DICER2 facilitates siRNA-directed degradation by Argonaute2.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,612,194 and U.S. Patent Publication Nos. 2007/0050860, 2010/0192265, and 2011/0154545 disclose a library of 9112 expressed sequence tag (EST) sequences isolated from D. v. virgifera LeConte pupae. It is suggested in U.S. Pat. No. 7,612,194 and U.S. Patent Publication No. 2007/0050860 to operably link to a promoter a nucleic acid molecule that is complementary to one of several particular partial sequences of D. v. virgifera vacuolar-type Ht ATPase (V-ATPase) disclosed therein for the expression of anti-sense RNA in plant cells. U.S. Patent Publication No. 2010/0192265 suggests operably linking a promoter to a nucleic acid molecule that is complementary to a particular partial sequence of a D. v. virgifera gene of unknown and undisclosed function (the partial sequence is stated to be 58% identical to C56C10.3 gene product in C. elegans) for the expression of anti-sense RNA in plant cells. U.S. Patent Publication No. 2011/0154545 suggests operably linking a promoter to a nucleic acid molecule that is complementary to two particular partial sequences of D. v. virgifera coatomer beta subunit genes for the expression of anti-sense RNA in plant cells. Further, U.S. Pat. No. 7,943,819 discloses a library of 906 expressed sequence tag (EST) sequences isolated from D. v. virgifera LeConte larvae, pupae, and dissected midguts, and suggests operably linking a promoter to a nucleic acid molecule that is complementary to a particular partial sequence of a D. v. virgifera charged multivesicular body protein 4b gene for the expression of double-stranded RNA in plant cells.
No further suggestion is provided in U.S. Pat. No. 7,612,194, and U.S. Patent Publication Nos. 2007/0050860, 2010/0192265, and 2011/0154545 to use any particular sequence of the more than nine thousand sequences listed therein for RNA interference, other than the several particular partial sequences of V-ATPase and the particular partial sequences of genes of unknown function. Furthermore, none of U.S. Pat. No. 7,612,194, and U.S. Patent Publication Nos. 2007/0050860 and 2010/0192265, and 2011/0154545 provides any guidance as to which other of the over nine thousand sequences provided would be lethal, or even otherwise useful, in species of corn rootworm when used as dsRNA or siRNA. U.S. Pat. No. 7,943,819 provides no suggestion to use any particular sequence of the more than nine hundred sequences listed therein for RNA interference, other than the particular partial sequence of a charged multivesicular body protein 4b gene. Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 7,943,819 provides no guidance as to which other of the over nine hundred sequences provided would be lethal, or even otherwise useful, in species of corn rootworm when used as dsRNA or siRNA. U.S. Patent Application Publication No. U.S. 2013/040173 and PCT Application Publication No. WO 2013/169923 describes the use of a sequence derived from a Diabrotica virgifera Snf7 gene for RNA interference in maize. (Also disclosed in Bolognesi et al. (2012) PLoS ONE 7(10): e47534. doi:10.1371/journal.pone.0047534).
The overwhelming majority of sequences complementary to corn rootworm DNAs (such as the foregoing) do not provide a plant protective effect from species of corn rootworm when used as dsRNA or siRNA. For example, Baum et al. (2007) Nature Biotechnology 25:1322-1326, describe the effects of inhibiting several WCR gene targets by RNAi. These authors reported that 8 of the 26 target genes they tested were not able to provide experimentally significant coleopteran pest mortality at a very high iRNA (e.g., dsRNA) concentration of more than 520 ng/cm2.
The authors of U.S. Pat. No. 7,612,194 and U.S. Patent Publication No. 2007/0050860 made the first report of in planta RNAi in corn plants targeting the western corn rootworm. Baum et al. (2007) Nat. Biotechnol. 25(11):1322-6. These authors describe a high-throughput in vivo dietary RNAi system to screen potential target genes for developing transgenic RNAi maize. Of an initial gene pool of 290 targets, only 14 exhibited larval control potential. One of the most effective double-stranded RNAs (dsRNA) targeted a gene encoding vacuolar ATPase subunit A (V-ATPase), resulting in a rapid suppression of corresponding endogenous mRNA and triggering a specific RNAi response with low concentrations of dsRNA. Thus, these authors documented for the first time the potential for in planta RNAi as a possible pest management tool, while simultaneously demonstrating that effective targets could not be accurately identified a priori, even from a relatively small set of candidate genes.
Another potential application of RNAi for insect control involves parental RNAi (pRNAi). First described in Caenorhabditis elegans, pRNAi was identified by injection of dsRNA into the body cavity (or application of dsRNA via ingestion), causing gene inactivity in offspring embryos. Fire et al. (1998), supra; Timmons and Fire (1998) Nature 395(6705):854. A similar process was described in the model coleopteran, Tribolium castaneum, whereby female pupae injected with dsRNA corresponding to three unique genes that control segmentation during embryonic development resulted in knock down of zygotic genes in offspring embryos. Bucher et al. (2002) Curr. Biol. 12(3):R85-6. Nearly all of the offspring larvae in this study displayed gene-specific phenotypes one week after injection. Although injection of dsRNA for functional genomics studies has been successful in a variety of insects, uptake of dsRNA from the gut environment through oral exposure to dsRNA and subsequent down-regulation of essential genes is required in order for RNAi to be effective as a pest management tool. Auer and Frederick (2009) Trends Biotechnol. 27(11):644-51.
Parental RNAi has been used to describe the function of embryonic genes in a number of insect species, including the springtail, Orchesella cincta (Konopova and Akam (2014) Evodevo 5(1):2); the brown plant hopper, Nilaparvata lugens; the sawfly, Athalia rosae (Yoshiyama et al. (2013) J. Insect Physiol. 59(4):400-7); the German cockroach, Blattella germanica (Piulachs et al. (2010) Insect Biochem. Mol. Biol. 40:468-75); and the pea aphid, Acyrthosiphon pisum (Mao et al. (2013) Arch Insect Biochem Physiol 84(4):209-21). The pRNAi response in all these instances was achieved by injection of dsRNA into the hemocoel of the parental female.